Silver Eyes: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Aidan "You guys ride Arkane." He said as he helped the two siblings on the demon-horse. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Theresa asked, who was already on Arkane, holding the reins. "I got it. Paul and I can shadow travel there. You guys can't, so you have to ride Arkane." Aidan pats his horse on the head. "Take care of them, okay?" The horse neighed in agreement, luckily hiding his vampire like teeth to look like a normal horse. "I will." Aidan stepped aside as the horse galloped forward, into the shadow of a building and disappeared. "We should go to." Paul pulled his hood of his head. "If Darius has the guts to attack Theresa in her own classroom, I don't even want to know what else he has planned." "Yeah. I know." Aidan put on his cap. "Let's go." "Alright, but you have to lead here. I don't know where this Adam Brown character's house is." "Right- How exactly do I do that?" Aidan asked. Paul raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" Aidan shook his head. "Well you just shadow-travel and I'll follow." "No, I mean the shadow-travelling thing. I- I never learned how to do that." Aidan admitted. Paul looked at him for moment, deciding if he was being serious. "Seriously? You control your darkness threads almost flawlessly but you don't know how to shadow-travel?" "I was never thought how to do it." Aidan admitted. "Lucian never thought me. The only fast travelling I've done is by Arkane." Paul sighed. "Alright, I'll give you the abdriged version then. Just imagine where you want to go, then let your darkness threads pull you there." Aidan was about to try it but Paul held out a hand. "When the threads pull you, don't try to fight it. That's the mistake most people make. They try to fight the darkness so they just end up tired when come out of it . Trust that the threads of darkness under your control will take you there." "Trust in darkness?" Aidan repeat. "Those words don't seem like they should go together." Paul chuckled. "Yeah it doesn't. But you'll realise something as you go along; there's nothing more loyal to you than your shadow." Aidan let out a short laugh. "Alright then. I just have to lead the way?" "Yup. I'll follow, don't worry." Paul reassured. "Oh and don't try to breathe while you're in there- there's no air in there." "Just darkness?" "Just darkness." Paul agreed. Aidan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He envisioned Adam Brown's apartment, somewhere in Virginia. Red paint, papers and files neatly sorted in baskets- though the baskets themselves were left everywhere. "Adam Brown's house." Aidan muttered under his breath. He felt the darkness pull him in, him slowly sinking into quicksand. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't panic, though not seeing what was happening was making just as bad because his imagination had the ability to go mad. Aidan took one last breath before his head went under. Once he was inside, he wasn't even sure if his eyes were open or not. He thought he had opened his eyes, but he saw nothing. There was no sense of depth, no colour, no gravity- he had been robbed of all his sensations. Sight, smell, hearing- Aidan wanted to panic, but he remained focused on the force propelling him forward(he thought it was pulling him forward. He honestly couldn't tell) and the line that was connecting him to something behind him. Aidan counted 10 more seconds before he surfaced. He broke out and took in a deep breath, how long had he been holding it? Paul appeared beside him, picking him up from his knees. "Nice job. You didn't leave any limbs behind, good job for a first time." "Someone has left limbs behind doing that?" Paul smiled like it was their inside joke. "Come on. Let's meet this Adam fellow." ---- Theresa, Tristan and Dellilah had got there first and were already inside. Aidan knocked on the door and a older looking version of Tristan answered it. "Aidan! Come in!" Adam Brown paused at Paul. "And you are?" "He's a friend." Aidan answered. "Paul Riveria. Pleasure to meet you." Adam paused for a moment at Paul before saying. "Pleasure to you as well." "Adam." Aidan grabbed the older man's shoulder. "He's my brother. He can be trusted." "No it's okay." Paul raised his hands out in surrender. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll wait out with Arkane." Paul turned around and walked down the corridor. Adam sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Having two demigod children makes you weary of people- and things." "I understand." Aidan replied. " We'll be quick. Don't worry." Adam nodded. "It's fine Aidan." He opened the door for Aidan. "Theresa already told me the details." "Alright." Aidan stepped into the apartment. Adam Brown was from a malay family- like Aidan his name was the arabic version of it so it was pronouced Aaa-dum. Malays is a race prevalent in the Malayan Peninsula, in south east asia. Most Malays were descendants of the local Malays and the Muslim traders- that's why most malays were Muslims. Adam himself was once a lawyer- that's how he attracted the attention of Dike (resulting in Tristan). After a few years, he realised that lawyering wasn't his thing, so he shifted to teaching- which was how he attracted Athena (resulting in Dellilah) "Aidan!" Dellilah exclaimed and ran towards him with a hug. "Hey Dell." Aidan hugged her back and peeled her off, adjusting her glasses as he did so. "Hey Champ." Aidan ruffled Tristan's hair, making it even spiky than it was before. "Hey." Tristan smiled while straightening out his hair. "I'm glad you're still alive." "Me too." Aidan smiled back and turned to Theresa. He pushed past the two kids and hugged his girlfriend. "You okay? Darius didn't hurt you?" "No he didn’t." Theresa sighed. "Aidan, listen. About last night-" "Shh. Shh." Aidan pulled her in tighter. "It didn't happen. It didn't happen. I'm just glad you're safe." Theresa hugged him tighter as well. "Thank you for coming for me." "I'll always be there if you call me." Aidan pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." "I love you too." Theresa kissed him on the cheek. "Theresa, Aidan, have a seat." Adam led the two of them towards the sofa in the living room. Dellilah sat down in the middle of them. "Hey, you're 14 now. You're not ashamed of being pampered like this?" Aidam teased her. "Nah." Dellilah smiled. Adam set two cups of tea for the two of the and then sat down on the chair adjacent to them. "So what are your guy's plans?" Theresa was already putting the cup to his lips, she quickly put it down. "Well it's not safe to be around us." Aidan had already swallowed a couple of gulps full. "If it was some other monster, I could handle it. But this is a rogue god." "I understand Aidan." Adam sighed. "Looks like I'll just keep the kids here. I'll call their school and say that they won't be able to continue on for this year." Aidan felt Dellilah sink into her seat in disappointment. He turned to see Tristan sink into his seat too, looking down to avoid everyone's gaze. "I'm sorry Dell." Theresa hugged her. "It's okay. I'm used to being kicked out of school anyway." Dell admitted without looking at anyone. Aidan patted her on the back and gave Tristan a sympathic nod. "I'm sorry Champ." "It's cool." Tristan waved it away. Aidan felt guility for taking them out of school. "Maybe we can ask around, someone should be able to take care of them." "No Aidan, it's fine." Tristan stopped him. "Really." Aidan and Theresa shared a look. Both of them hadn't gotten past high school to college, they understood what they were feeling. "Is there a school nearby they can go to?" Aidan asked but it just wasn't the same. They had friends in their old school- they would have them in a new one. "I'll work something out. Don't worry Aidan. You two just need to focus on this Darius character." Adam said. Aidan bit his lip. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. He wanted to help- Theresa wrapped her fingers around his. Dellilah patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Aidan. We're going to be fine." "Yeah. You just have to worry about one thing." Tristan continued. "Just stay alive." Aidan sighed. "Alright. I promise afterall this we'll go back to normal life, in our normal house. Adam can you help us with the rent? I promise we'll pay you back." Adam raised his hand to stop him. "It's fine Aidan. I'll handle it. Maybe I can home-school these two until they can go to school again." Aidan nodded. "Thank you Adam." "You're welcome Aidan. Like Tristan said, just stay alive." ---- Theresa It was a tearful goodbye. Theresa hugged Dellilah tight and gave her a kiss on the forehead, just like Aidan always did. He said that it was a blessing from the person giving the kiss to the one being kissed- a message telling them to be safe. Theresa guessed Aaira had thought him that- if so Theresa didn't want to wave away the teachings of a wise old woman. Aidan gave Tristan a rough hug and a squeeze to the shoulder. After that they exchanged and he said goodbye to Dellilah while she went to Tristan. "So.. uhh goodbye." Tristan said awkwardly. "Goodbye." Theresa nodded at him. Tristan awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and Theresa was waiting for him to cave in. Finally though, he ran up to her, gave her a hug and then pulled away quickly. Theresa smiled. "Take care Tristan." "I will. You take care too." Adam gave them a squeeze on the shoulders before sending them off. The two of them left the house, joined hands and walked without looking back before they lost their nerve. In the lift, Aidan gripped her hand tighter and leaned in closer to her. Theresa tried not to think about how cold his skin was or how his eyes were a dull shade of gold now because it was night time. Aidan was about to open his mouth to say something but she put a finger to his lips. "Shut up and kiss me. That's the thing I need right now." She admitted. Aidan smirked and took away her finger. He leaned in and kissed her. He was gentle with her, like he always was. Always waiting for her to take the lead, for her to set where the boundaries were. Theresa slid her hands into his hair, taking off his cap and undoing his ponytail to let the long raven strands free to fall into her fingers. She gripped her fingers into his hair and pulled him close, pressing his body into hers- setting the boundaries higher than it usually was. >He moaned into the kiss, pressing her waist and stomach against his. "Aidan." She let the word slip from her lips. The name that seem to fill her with more ecstasy than anything she'd ever experienced. "Aidan, I love you." They broke away and Aidan observed her with his sharp, observant eyes. The way he looked at her, a mixture of want and lust but mostly love- it was almost enough to make her crush his lips with hers, make her heart beat at a rate that would probably make it explode and make her lungs forget that they were lungs and the didn't to suck in air. "Saya cinta kamu, Puteriku." He said. Theresa smiled. "What does that mean?" He leaned in closer to her ear and his cold breath made her shiver. "I love you, My princess." Theresa giggled. "I love you too, my dark prince." Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the lift. The two of them turned annoying to Paul who was standing there. "What? You two are the ones making out in the elevator. Be glad it didn't move." Paul noted. Aidan re-did his ponytail and put on his newspaper paper cap. "Let's go." He said as he laced his fingers in between Theresa's. "Did you call Lucian? Does he know we're coming?" Aidan asked. "Nah. It'll be a surprise." Paul grinned. Aidan rolled his eyes. "So other than you and Lucian, who's there?" Theresa asked. "Everyone who sided with Lucian. There's Iggy the one with photographic memory, Gale the pretty boy, Nick the lizard freak, then there's Hunter who can find you wherever you are." "What?" Aidan raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" "Everyone who sided with Lucian-" "I mean the last part." Aidan frowned. "There's Hunter who can find you wherever you are." Paul repeated. "What about it?" Aidan turned to her and their thoughts synchronised for a moment. The past 2 years hadn't been just fun and games. Before Aidan left camp, an apparition of Arman, Aidan's first life, spoke to him, telling him to find someone named The Chronicler. Aidan had been mostly unsuccessful, Theresa hadn't had much luck either. Though their search was what brought them to Adam in the first place, being the father of two demigod children as well as being teacher, he was well versed in the knowledge of myths. "Is Hunter...on like a mission currently?" Aidan asked. Paul raised an eyebrow. "He's been tracking Darius these past two years, though he'd mostly unsuccessful. I think he might take a break now that Darius had shown himself though." Paul stopped when they reached the sidewalk, which was where Arkane was. "You want to find somebody?" "I got a person in mind." Aidan said simply. Paul shrugged. "Let's get that girl of yours on that thing." "Right." Aidan cupped his hands and knelt down. "Come on Tess." Theresa folded her arms. "I can climb on the horse by myself." Aidan smirked at her. "Like you could in Washington?" "The floor was slippery! It just snowed!" Theresa complained. "Sure Princess." Aidan chuckled. "Hurry up." Theresa placed her heeled boot on his hand which made Aidan wince but he lifted her up so that she could put her leg over Arkane. "You think we can fit three people on you?" Aidan asked the steed. Theresa couldn't read the shadow-steed's mind like the two Children of Nyx could, but Paul spoke up. "I can follow again." "You can't. I don't know where the mansion is. I have to follow." Aidan said and he climbed onto the horse. Paul facepalmed. "Right. I forgot. Right, I'll lead." "Lead?" Theresa asked as she leaned on Aidan's chest. "Just hang on Princess." Aidan handed Paul the reins. "Alright. Remember not to breathe." Paul warned. "What?" "Relax Princess." Aidan smirked. "You know I don't like shadow-travelling." "I know." Aidan kissed the top of his head. "I'm here. Relax." Theresa sighed and let Aidan cover her in his arms. And closed her eyes as the four of them disappeared into Darkness. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 9|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 10:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)